A Love to Fight For
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is about Randy dating Steve's younger sister. It's better than my summary, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Outsiders, but I do own Scarlet, and the father, and Randy's las name.****

 ** **ONE YEAR AGO****

Johnny, and Dally died, and I was upset, so I ended up going for a walk to the park so I could be alone, away from all the stares, all the damn sympathy stares..

There I saw Randy standing over the fountain that Bob had been murdered. He looked up as I kept walking closer, I flipped my switchblade, ready to defend myself if needed to, he looked back at the fountain, "Sorry about your friends."

"No you're not," I stopped five feet beside him.

"No one should had died, Bob shouldn't had drowned the Curtis brother, and Johnny shouldn't had killed Bob, neither of us should had been drinking," He sat at the edge of the fountain.

"Bob started the whole fight it was-"

Randy looked at me, "Self defense, I mean when Cade did was self defense."

I looked around the park wondering to myself why hadn't I moved yet, "You know, it isn't safe for a Soc to be in this side of town."

"You know Ponyboy, a couple weeks ago said something that got me thinking," He looked down at his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, be careful he'll do that a lot."

"They're no real Soc, and Greaser, we're all people. I wish I could had known that before all of this happened," He stared at me, "Wish all of us knew before all this happened."

I nodded in agreement.

He noticed the blade in my hand, then looked at me, "You don't use that thing do you?"

I shook my head, "Mostly for scare, and to make Steve shut the hell up about me walking around alone. He got it for me, last Christmas."

He looked me up, and down, "You're related to Steve Randle?"

"He's my only brother, why?" I sat beside him on the fountain.

"I remember when in kindergarten, your brother and I use to play in the sand box," He looked up at the dark sky, "Knowing nothing about the different stereo type Grease, and Soc. Sodapop, Steve, and me were friend in elementary school, until our up bringing caught up to us."

"My name is Scarlet," I said quick, and quietly.

He leaned in closer to me, "What did you say?"

I smiled, "My name is Scarlet."

Randy reached out his hand, "The names Randy," he chuckled, "But I am sure you already knew that didn't you?

I took his hand and shook it, then put my hands back in my pocket, "Yeah, but thanks for the reminder."

He looked up at the moon, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah, real nice night," I looked at him, as he stared up at the night sky, the moon bringing light to his face making it glow, "Well it was nice talking to you Randy, to bad we can't talk openly like this at school," I stood up, and started to walk, im took a couple steps, then turned and looked behind me at Randy, "Sorry for your loss as well." I ran the rest of the way home.

 ** **PRESENT****

Pony was leaning against his locker beside mine, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was going to go for a walk, want to come?" I grabbed my literature book, and slammed my locker door, then started to walk with pony to our fourth period.

"Hello Scarlet," Randy came up behind Pony, and I, and leaned in to my ear, "I read the student guide, it doesn't say anything about Soc', and greasers not being able to talk," he grinned to let me know he was teasing, he looked at Pony, "Hello Ponyboy."

Pony stared at me confused, then at Randy, "Hello."

"In fact," Randy continued, "It doesn't have the word Greaser, or Soc' in the entire book."

"Really, you don't say," I pretended to be surprised.

"Anderson, get the hell away from my sister," My brother, Steve, was heard behind us.

I grabbed Randy's hand, so he couldn't go, I glared at my brother, "Steve,if I want to talk to Randy, I will, you can't go telling people they aren't allowed to talk to me!"

My brother glared at me, the walked in front of Randy, "Watch your back Soc'," he looked at me, and grinned, "You are turning on your own kind?" He looked at Ponyboy, "See what you started, with all that Soc', and Greasers are all the same, looking at the same damn Moon, or whatever crap you called it."

Pony looked at me, "We're going to be late for class," he pulled my arm, as I pulled Randy's arm, and we walked off away from my brother.

Randy stopped in front, of mine and Pony's class, he looked at me, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at Pony, "I'll be alright."

Pony nodded, the looked at Randy, "Bye Randy."

"Bye Ponyboy," Randy watched as Pony went into the classroom, "He's a good kid."

"And a good friend," I looked at Randy, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Would you want to go out sometime?" Randy leaned against the lockers next to my classroom.

I stared at him, "Too soon, I mean, can I think about it?" I hurried into the classroom, and sat beside Pony.

"What he want to talk about?" Pony leaned over his desk, so he could hear me.

"He asked me out," I looked at my hands.

"What did you say?" Pony stared wide eyed.

I didn't say anything.

"Scarlet, Johnny …." Pony started.

"Shut up Pony," I glared at him.

Pony nodded, "Sorry."

I patted my friends back, "I told him, I would think about it….."

"I think Randy is different from the others," Pony smiled a little, and he seems to like you.

 ** **AFTER SCHOOL****

I saw Randy leaning against his locker as I made my way over to him, "Randy."

Randy smiled at me, when I reached him, "Hello, so you think about going out with me?"

"Yes I have," I looked down at my hands for a moment, and then back up at him, "Pick me up at seven?"

He smiled, "I'll see you later, where do you live?"

"Three houses left from the Curtis's," I reached out my hand, "See you tonight."

He shook my hand, and stared at me, "It's a date."

I hurried out of the school, and met Pony at the corner, "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Because I know you like him," Pony wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "So how are you going to explain Randy at your doorstep, to Steve?"

"I am a big girl, Steve can't tell me what to do," I said bye to Pony when we reached my house, and hurried into my room to get ready.

After I was already, and I stood in front of my closed, and looked in my mirror. I had on a denim skirt, a black sweater that hanged off one of my shoulders, with a white spaghetti strap blouse underneath, and I had on my black converse, and black head band. I walked into the living room, a reached for the jacket laying on the sofa, it was Johnny's, I had gotten it at the hospital the last time I saw Johnny alive the day before he died. I took it into my room, but didn't let go of it, I brought it to my chest, and cried.

"Scarlet, some one is here for you." Dad's voice was heard from the living room.

I wiped my eyes with the jacket, and then set it on my bed, "Coming dad."

"What the hell, are you doing here?" My brother was heard from the other room also.

I hurried into the living room, "Leave Randy the hell alone," I looked at Randy, and tried to force a smile, "This is my dad Frank Randle."

Randy shook my dads hand, "I'll have her home safely."

Dad nodded his head, and looked at me, "Be home by ten-thirty," he kissed my forehead.

My brother glared at my dad, and looked at me, "I cant believe you are dating the guy, whose friends beat, and probably are really the ones to blame for killing Johnny!"

"Steve Travis Randle, enough!" Dad smacked my brother on the arm, and looked at Randy, "Be safe."

I let Randy lead me to his car, and help me in.

When he got in on his side, he looked at me, "I didn't know Johnny was your boyfriend."

"Yeah," I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry about my brother."

"Where do you want to go?" Randy looked at me.

"Away," I stared at Randy, "Johnny was my brothers friend as well as all the others, they all tried to look out for him, and I did to, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job."

"It's not your fault he died," Randy pulled into the nightly-double, and parked.

I scooted close next to Randy, when the movie started, and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I must had fallen asleep beause next thing I know, Randy was shaken my shoulder, I opened my eyes, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," He laughed, "So did I."

"Wow, first date, and we're already sleeping together," I sat up a little straighter, and looked at him, "I'm awake now."

He leaned in close to me, as I did the same, then our lips met.

I quickly pulled away from the kiss, and just stared at him for a moment, the continued kissing him again.

He wrapped an arm around to the small of my back, and held the back of my neck with his other hand, he smiled at me, "You know I liked you since the day we ran into each other in the park."

I shook my head, "Don't bring up the pass, let's stay in the present," I leaned back in, and kissed him again.

Randy nodded a little before deepening the kiss, "Good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: I am sorry for the long wait for update, and hope you still like this story, because I finally felt the urge to update it for you. Sorry been clogged with other writing idead.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.****

 ** **FOUR MONTHS LATER****

Randy, and I sat on my sofa in the living room, as we watched something on the television (which neither of us were paying attention to), "So my parents are going out of town this weekend."

"You are?" I played with the sleeve of the letterman sweater he wear, from being on the basketball team or something, "So what does that have to do with me?"

He leaned down, and kissed my forehead, before answering, "Well I thought that maybe you would want to come over, I will make you dinner, and we could listen to music or something."

"As long as I am home by eleven," I stared at the television, staring at the man juggling seven plates on poles, "I will have to ask my dad also, he don''t like me staying at guys house unless there are parents around most often."

My boyfriend just nodded, "I understand that, you're his only daughter, he doesn't want you to get hurt," he laughed as the jugglers plates all crashed on the ground, and scattered.

Just as the show finished, my brother came into the house, and sat right between Randy, and I, "Mind if I join you," he stared at my boyfriend, then looked at me smirking.

My brother wasn't allowed to make Randy leave, or even talk bad about him, since our father had said when Randy, and I had gone on our first date. So to make up for the missed bullying caused by my brother, he had decided to make our life's miserable whenever we were around him when he had the chance.

I smacked my brother on the back of the head as I got to my feet, and walked to my room, "Come in here Randy, we can be alone," I glared at my brother, as my boyfriend came into my room, then shut the door, "He wont bother us in here."

He looked around my room a little before sitting on my bench at the end of my bed, "So I'm guessing you like race cars?" He pointed to the picture of a race car I had on my wall.

"That was my dad, when he use to race for pinks," I walked over to where he was sitting, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You don't really want to talk about some old picture on my wall, do you?"

He stood to his feet, and headed to the door, "Scarlet, I think I should get home."

"Wait, what?" I looked at him a little surprised, "Since when don't you want to kiss me?"

He shook his head violently, "Believe me I really do want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?" I sat on the bench, and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because, I am afraid I won't be able to stop myself," He leaned against my door, and stared at me.

"Maybe you won't have to stop," I walked over to where he was leaning against my doorway, and wrapped my arms around his neck again, "We don't have to stop."

He leaned in, and kissed me hard, then pulled away, "I have to go. Ask your dad if you can come over to my house Saturday," He leaned in again, and kissed me softly before heading out of my room.

I walked over to my bed, and laid down, "STEVE!"

My brother came into my room quickly, "You alright Scarlet, what did he do?"

I glared at him, trying not to let his concerned expression get to me when I wanted to be mad, "Nothing, you're a jerk," I rolled to my side, so my back was turned to him.

"Randy's been around Scarlet, you know that," My brother now sat on the edge of my bed, "I am just trying too look out for you."

"I know about his ex girlfriends" I sat up, and looked at my brother.

"Oh, and you don't care your not his first," My brother looked at me surprised.

"No I don't, because I know he loves me, just like I love him," I turned my back to him. "Besides he ain't the only one who's been around, I lost my virginity to Johnny, remember?" I knew he knew that, because he had been the first one I told.

My brother must had sat on the edge of the bed, because I felt the mattress shift a little, "Look Scarlet, I am just looking out for..."

I jumped out of my bed, and smacked him across his face, "Just stop looking out for me, alright?" I grabbed a jacket from my closet, and hurried out of my house, leaving my brother in my room.

As I practically ran to the park, I could hear Ponyboy calling me, as he ran to catch up to me, "Hey Scarlet, wait."

I stopped, and turned to face my friend, "Why can't Steve except the fact that I am in love with Randy," I wrapped my arms around Ponyboy, who just held me close as I cried.

"We haven't had the best luck with Soc in the past, ever since they had beat up Johnny in the football field," He walked me over to the fountain. "I think Steve, TwoBit and Soda were the ones who found Johnny at the field. It must haunt his memory or something."

"Johnny told me that he wished that everyone could had just got along, wished there was not bad around," I looked down at my hands, and noticed the coat I had chosen, "Johnny's coat, slept with this coat everyday till I went on that date with Randy."

Pony looked at the coat, then smiled at me, "I almost forget that you were at the hospital the night he died."

I laughed a little, "Yeah, the nurse had some of his things in the drawer, I took the jacket." I removed the coat, and turned it around where there was still a big black burn mark from where the building had fell on him, "I was so mad you guys were gone, without taking me. I was so close to breaking up with Johnny when I saw him again, but..." I started crying as the memory flashed through my mind.

Pony must have known what I was thinking, "I know." He looked at his watch, "I need to go home, want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I am going to sit here a little longer," I could see the nervousness in his face, because he didn't really want to leave me alone, and he also didn't want to get in trouble with Darry.

I sighed as I stood to my feet, "Pony, don't worry about me, I'll be alright." I gave him a quick hug, and then started walking away from him.

By the time I was headed back home, I notice a few girls from my neighborhood, who never really liked me in the first place. The only reason they hadn't tried anything in the pass, was because a couple of the girls dated my brother, at one time or another. But my brother got over them, after hearing them bad talk Johnny, while he was in the hospital.

Rosa Thomas, the sort of leader, started walking towards me, seven of her friends following close behind, "Well look what we got here, a trader."

I just rolled my eyes, as I kept my fist in the pockets of Johnny's coat, "What are you talking about, Rosa?"

"You know what I am talking about, ever since you started dating that Soc, you been acting like your better then us," She pushed me as I turned to walk away.

I didn't even turn around to answer, "I've always been better then you, Rosa."

She grabbed me by the arm, so that way I was facing her, not even noticing the blade I always kept on myself, "What did you say? What makes you better then us?" She pointed to the other girls, as she squeezed tighter on my arm.

I just smirked, "Well for one, I don't have to drink, or do drugs to impress people," I looked over at another one of the girls, known as Angie, she was alright, "Secondly," I turned back to Rosa, "I don't have to sleep with my best friends boyfriend, just to get a man to touch me," I smirked as I saw Angie's face turn red, "Another thing that makes me better then you, I always make sure that someone ain't holding a blade to my gut."

She didn't have time to respond, because her best friend Angie, turned her around and punched her square in the nose."

"Nice chatting with you, we should do it again another time," I pretended to ponder something, then made a foul face at Rosa, "On second thought, maybe not." I started back for home.

"Hey Scarlet, wait up," Angie was by my side, she gave me a small smile, "Can I walk with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really care, not like there's much of a choice, you live right next to me."

"Thanks," She looked down at her feet, as we started walking, "Rosa is such a whore," she laughed, which surprised me.

"And that's funny, why?" I asked, trying to not laugh.

"I have a excuse to break up with Bogie," She stopped walking, when we reached my house, "I think it's sort of cool, just to let you know."

"That you have an excuse to break up with your boyfriend," This is why I don't talk with too many other girls.

She just rolled her eyes, "I mean about you, and Randy, he's a good guy."

I smiled gratefully, "He really is," I noticed Randy's car parked in front of my house, "I thought he went home."

"I'll see you around Scarlet," Angie waved, as she ran across a couple yards, to reach her house.

I looked into Randy's car, and then made my way into my house, where I found him in the living room with my brother, "What happened?"

His back was towards me, so I couldn't see his face.

My brother looked concerned as he stared at my boyfriend, before turning to face me, "He's crashing here for a couple nights, dad said it was alright."

"Wait, why?" I looked at my brother confused, as I made my way around, so I was able to face my boyfriend. I felt the tears, as I noticed the bruise around his lip, and dried blood around his nose, "Randy?"

"Don't worry, my dads worse off," He tried to smile, but it turned into a wince, "Don't worry about me, alright?"

I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and then placed it over his bruises, "Why did you just let it go, we both know how your dad feels about us dating, he hates the idea." I already knew the cause of the fight.

"I wanted to let him know you were coming over this weekend for dinner, and he said he didn't want me to bring trash over while he's away," He glanced at my brother, then back at me, "You're not trash."

"I know I'm not, what if they make you break up with me?" I leaned back against the cushion, and stared at the blank television.

"I am eighteen, they can't make me break up with you," Randy squeezed my hand, as he held the other ice pack to his lip, "I love you, Scarlet."

I looked at him surprised, I knew we loved each other, but we never said it out loud to one another, "I love you too, Randy."

"Wow, that was gross," My brother rolled his eyes, as he stood to his feet, then grinned at my boyfriend, "I guess you're not to bad, Randy." He ruffled my hair, before running out of the house.

"I had planned something a little more romantic, when I actually said 'I love you', and gave you this," He removed his letter man sweater, and wrapping it around my shoulders, over Johnny's coat. "You don't have to wear it all the time, just like knowing you accepted the sweater."

I leaned in, and kissed him gently, as to not hurt his lip more, "Of course I accept this, and I will definitely wear it."

I looked at the time, and then stood to my feet, "Well I guess I need to fix an extra plate, we're having-"

"Pizza!" My dad called, as he entered the house, with Soda, and Steve, following right behind, "Of course these two smell food, and are on my trail."

"What can I say, Mr. Randle, you order the best pizza's," Soda said, with a small smirk.

My dad smiled at, Randy, "Help yourself, Randy before these boys eat it all." He then looked at me, "Grabbed you a plain hamburger from the dingo, on the way home from the pizza place."

"Thanks daddy, I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck, before sitting next to my confused boyfriend, "Alergic to cheese, or anything dairy."

"Explains why you usually just get a plain salad, when we eat at the pizza parlor," My boyfriend smiled, as he started on his food. "You could had just suggested another place to eat, by the way."

"I know how much you like Mike's Pizza," I smiled, as I started eating my own meal.

"Why don't you ever get our food after hers, dad?" My brother asked, as he sandwiched his two slices, "It's not fair her food is hot, and ours is not as hot."

"Your sister cleans the house, and makes us dinner almost every night," My dad answered, he then looked at Randy, "So you have a game this Friday?"

"Yes sir, at six," Randy answered, after making sure to swallow, "It's the homecoming game."

"Soda, and I, are taking Marie and Abby," My brother commented, not swallowing his own food, as he talked, "Then there's a party at the 'Lot' after, you should come by."

"Why would he want to go?" I shook my head, as I stood and started to clean my plate, "I don't even go to those parties."

"Why don't you?" Randy asked, as he brought his own dish to the sink, and then leaned against the counter beside me.

"Not my type of thing, usually go to a walk-in with pony, or we go to the dingo to play pool," I answered honestly.

"Come on Scar, Tim, he won't bother you, if he see's you with Randy," My brother opened his big mouth.

"A guys been bothering you?" Randy asked, standing a little straighter now.

"I don't go to those parties, so no he don't bother me," I explained, sending my brother a warning glare, "You're washing dishes tonight, blabber mouth!" I threw the wet wash cloth at my brother, as I lead Randy out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me, that some guy was bothering you?" Randy asked, as we sat at the spot we first talked.

"Because he don't bother me anymore, since I don't go to those damn parties," I answered honestly, "I stopped going when I was fourteen."

My boyfriend just nodded, knowing I wasn't going to talk about the subject any further, "So you're coming to the game?"

"Of course I'll come to the game, I will even go to the homecoming dance, and watch as you, and Martha, get crowned," I entwined my fingers through his, and smiled a little. "I'll wear my moms old dress, from when she went with my dad, when they were in high school."

"I won't be king, unless you're going to be my queen," He stood to his feet, and than helped me to my feet. Than pulled me into his arms, "You'll see."

"You better become King, I threatened all the guys that if they don't vote for you, I will stop making cake for TwoBit, and cookies for the rest. Even my brother voted for you, when I told him I was going to tell dad a secret, which he didn't want him to know."

"What's the secret?" My boyfriend asked, slightly interested.

"I have no idea, but he doesn't need to know that," I laughed, leading the way back to my house, "I think dad might had put the roll away bed in my brothers room, so I hope you don't mind snoring."

"I snore too," He answered with a smirk, not at all embarrased.

"Great, I'll have my own Sympathy," I teased, as we entered the house.

My dad handed Randy, a stack of clothes as we entered, before kissing my forehead, "I am going to bed, you should do the same guys, if you want to fall asleep before my son starts on his snoring."

I giggled, as my boyfriend went into my brothers room, where my dad had been pointing, "Randy says he snores too."

"I should buy us ear plugs than," He laughed, wrapping his arm around me, "Now I don't mind him staying here, especially after what your brother told me, but you two aren't allowed to be alone in your room at night, or when I am at work."

"I know that daddy," I just rolled my eyes, as I entered my own bedroom, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Baby," My dad exclaimed, before I shut the door for the night.

Things should be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

 ** **The Next Day****

I was sitting on my front porch, when Angie came over, taking the space beside me. I wasn't use to hanging out with the other girls, but she didn't seem to care about my confused look, "It's only eight in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, and Dad, are fighting again so I decided to go for a walk, then I saw you sitting alone and thought I would join you," She answered, handing me one of the donuts, which she must had gotten from the corner donut shop. "It's my favorite, already had three of them."

I just nodded, as I started eating the free donut, than looked at her. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was taller than me, but a little more built, "You can always crash at my place, when your parents start to fight." I don't know where that came from.

"Hey, that's real nice of you, Rosa, she never let me sleep over," She looked down at her lap, "I never thought you were better than us, or that we were better than you, we were just there you know."

"You sound like Pony," I laughed, as I got to my feet, when I heard movement from inside my house. I looked at the other girl, who was about to walk away, and smiled at her, "I am making waffles with bacon, you're more than welcome to hang out."

She glanced towards her house, when there was a screen door slam shut, and than shook her head, "I need to go check on my mom, and make sure she's alright, thanks though Scarlet."

"Anytime," I watched as she hurried towards her house, as her dads car drove passed my house. I never realize how lucky I am, that my dad doesn't hit us, unless my brother deserves it of course. But he always give my brother money, because he feels guilty.

"Good morning, Babe."

I turned around to see my boyfriend in a pair of my dads jeans, and a white t-shirt, his curly hair going all directions. "Good morning."

He stepped onto the porch, and took a hold of my hand, "I am going to go to my house tonight, and get some clothes with your brother, and Soda. Your old man said I could stay as long as I needed to."

My brother came onto the porch too, and walked over to my boyfriends car, "Randy, and I, are going to get some donuts for breakfast, so you don't need to cook today."

"I told Steve, that he could drive my car, you want to come with us?" My boyfriend asked, as he made his way to his car, and tossed my brother his keys.

I was still wearing my pajamas, which I had just realized, and blushed as I hurried into the house. "NO THANKS!" I could hear my brother explain to my boyfriend, and the two of them laughing, as I hurried into my room. 'My boyfriend just saw me in my pajamas, and pigtails.'

This is going to get some getting use to...

Thirty minuted later I came out of my room, wearing a pair of blue jeans, with one of my moms old floral blouses. I had slipped on my white sandles, and put a white head band in my hair, before joining my dad, brother, and Randy in the kitchen. I leaned over and kissed my dads cheek, before sitting down in my usual spot.

My must had been told what happened earlier, because he was smiling knowingly at me, as he passed a cup of juice to me, "So Randy saw you in your Snoopy pajamas?"

I just nodded, as I took a drink of my juice, and looked at my brother, "How did you feel driving Randy's car?"

"His car is Tuff," He answered, taking a bite of his bearclaw, followed by his milk.

"You're brother thinks I should put flames on the side," My boyfriend explained, as he reached for my hand, "I told him no thank you though."

"I like your car just as it is," I smiled as my brother groaned, as I finished my powdered donut, and looked at my dad, "So Randy, he's staying here for now?"

"Yep, and he's going to work at the DX with Steve, after school and on the weekend," My dad answered, as my boyfriend nodded his head, "He said he put his car together himself, one piece at a time. I could use another guy, who knows there way around the car."

"I figured since my old man kicked me out, that I most likely won't be getting allowance anymore, so I figured getting a job was a good idea." He had a large smile, as he went on explaining to me, about starting his new job.

"I work the front desk on the weekends, so I will get a front seat view, when all the girls come over to flirt with you guys," I teased, as I stood up to clean up the table, before going into the living room, "Are you guys ready, or what?"

"Randy, today is your first day," My dad explained, as everyone started to finish getting ready, not that they needed to but I guess there hair needed combed.

My dad looked at me, as he stood by the front door, "So are you riding with me, or that boyfriend of yours?"

I got to my feet, and jumped onto my dads back, and smiled as my brother, and boyfriend came out of the room, "I'm riding to work with dad, you boys ride together."

 ** **Homecoming Night****

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, as I wear my moms prom dress, "Thanks dad." The dress had sheer peach long sleaves, with a flowy skirt that came to my knees, compliment by a pair of white sandals, and my moms pearl necklace. I had put half my hair up in a loose french twist, and put on my pink lipstick.

My dad leaned against my doorway, and smiled as he stared at me, with a tear in his eye, "You look just like your mother, baby."

"I always wanted to wear this dress, thank you for letting me dad," I grabbed my clutch, and came to stand in front of him, "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

My dad just wrapped his arm around me, and lead me to where my brother, Angie, Pony, and Randy were waiting outside. My brother was meeting his date at her house. Pony had asked Angie to homecoming, after the two got to talking.

Randy's eyes widened, as I stepped off of the porch, and made my way to where he was standing. He reached out his hand, and smiled at me, "You're the most beautiful girl in our school," he kissed my cheek, before going to his car, and opening the door.

"You look great Scarlet," Angie whispered, was helped into the back of the car by pony, before he got in after her.

"You look great too, Angie," I smiled as I took my seat in the front.

"You look great, Sis," My brother was going to drive dads car with Soda, and they were going to pick up there own dates.

I turned in my seat to face my date, and smiled at the suite he was wearing, which was a dark navy blue, with a light blue collard shirt, and a navy blue tie. Pony was wearing a brown suite, which looked a little big on him, but I thought they both looked great. "Aren't we a couple of lucky girls, to have such handsome dates?"

My boyfriend smiled at me, as he rested a hand on my knee, "We're the lucky ones, you girls look incredible." He pulled into the schools parking lot, where we could see groups broken up, all through out the parking lot. He parked into his spot, and than helped me out of my side, so the other couple could get out. He pulled me into his arms, and brought his lips to mine, in a very passionate kiss, "You know I actually look forward to school, because I can kiss you like that all the time," he admitted, as the four of us started to go towards the gymnasium.

Angie, and I, were in the bathroom fixing out make up, when Martha, and Cherry came up behind. She turned to look at the girls, as I ignored them, "Your dresses look nice, Cherry, Martha."

Martha made a face at her, befor putting on a face smile, as she looked at me, "It's to bad that you won't be Queen, when Bobby, is announced the homecoming king."

"I don't care about being Queen," My shelf has enough crap on it, doesn't need a tiara, and sash." I explained, before taking my friend by the hand, and starting to leave the restroom.

Martha grabbed me by the arm, and spun me around before slapping me across the face, "It's your fault that he got kicked out of his house, and you don't even care." She took a step back, as her friend exited the bathroom, not wanting any part of her snobby friends behavior.

I put a hand on Angie, so she wouldn't attack the other girl, as I held my sore cheek in my hand. I sighed as I noticed a bruise forming, than looked at my friend, "Can I please borrow you compact, I want to look nice for my date," I turned to look at the now scare Soc girl, and shook my head, "I am not going to fight you, and make you look like trash for the Homecoming Court picture," after I was done, I took my friend by the hand, and lead us back to the dance leaving Martha alone.

Cherry hurried over to me, and handed me an ice pack, as she sighed, "Martha, she can be a bit of a snob, but you already know that. We're only friends because our moms are friends," she brought out her own compact, and started to cover my face, "We're the same skin tone."

Randy hurried over to us, and knelt down in front of me, when he noticed the slightly visible bruise on my face, "What happened, Baby?" He sat beside me on the bleacher, and looked at the redhead. "Cherry?"

"Martha was trying to start something, and slapped Scarlet across the face, I hurried and went to get her this ice pack," She put the compact back into her clutch, and stood to her own feet, "I need to go find my date, good luck you guys."

I looked at my own mirror, and noticed you could hardly see the bruise, and smiled at my boyfriend, "That's why I voted for Cherry, so she would become Homecoming Queen."

Randy spotted his ex leaving the bathroom, and started to walked towards her, until I reached for his hand. He looked at me confused, "She had no right to hurt you."

"Didn't she?" I asked, raising my brow challenging him.

"No she didn't, she broke up with me," He answered, as he took my hand more formally in his, and lead me to where some of the students were dancing. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and smiled as I placed mine on his shoulders, "I love you."

I smiled as I stood on my tip toes, and brought my lips to his, "I love you too."

My brother pretended to wave, as he walked around the Curtis living room, wearing my homecoming Queen crown, "I will like to thank all of you, who voted for me?"

Soda was wearing Randy's crown, as the two of them pretended to be a couple, making the rest of the room laugh, "I was born to be a King."

I smiled, as my brother set the crown back on my head, and sat down beside me, "Can't believe a Greaser became Queen, now that's tuff."

Soda kept his the crown on, and sat beside his friend, "I am so glad I was at the dance, otherwise I never would had believed it."

Pony had his arm around Angie, as he laughed at his brother, "Did you hear how loud Martha screamed, when she learned you were the Queen, she looked like she wanted to hit you."

"She already did remember?" Angie reminded, as she looked at me, "You two looked great up there, and I better get a picture."

"My dad wants to hang a picture at the DX," My brother explained, as he looked to where TwoBit was sitting, with a cake in front of her, "Going to share?"

I just crawled next to my friend, and took a handful, as I watched Mickey Mouse with him, "How's it going, Two Bit?"

"Not too bad, got my beer and cake, and am sitting beside the Homecoming Queen," He answered with a smiled, "And Mickey is on."

I smiled as I walked back over to where my boyfriend was sitting, and sat on his lap, "Darry, he makes the best chocolate cakes," I explained as I brought my cake filled hand to his mouth, so he was able to taste it, "What do you think?"

"Not as good as your Strawberry cake," He answered, kissing my cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing me to finish feeding the rest to him, "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow, are you up for a road trip? I already asked your dad, if we could have the day off."

"I would love to go on a road trip with you, just as long as we're back for dinner," I agreed, standing to my feet and helping his to his, I looked at my brother, "Are you coming home tonight, or sleeping over here?"

"I'm going to crash here," My brother answered, throwing his legs over Soda.

I looked at Angie, who was going to sleep over, and reached out my other hand, "Are you ready to go?"

"Randy, you can crash here tonight to, I mean if you want to." Soda offered, pointing to the vacant couch.

I smiled at my friend, as I gently shoved my boyfriend back onto the couch, and gave him a quick kiss, "See you tomorrow." I lead Angie out the back door of the kitchen, and we hurried to my house.

I love hanging out with friends...


End file.
